Harry Potter and the Origin of Magic
by Alcatras
Summary: Harry Potter has been betrayed yet again. But what should have been his last and greatest downfall will help him grow beyond anyone that tries to use him. He will never be anyone's pawn ever again. Even if he has to fight a galaxy or two because of it.


Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Harry Potter, Dragon Age Origins or Stargate.

AN: This is my first work thusly it is bound to be riddled with mistakes grammar and others so please bear with me a bit until I get some more experience in writing ot a good beta.

This will mainly be a HP/Stargate crossover but I want to use some of the DA: O story, lore and especially the magic for my story. I have even thought out a decent reason and place for the DA: O existence in the HP and Stargate universes, but more to this later in the story.

Chapter 1: A Learning Experience of the Different Kind

Time is a strange thing to the protagonist of this story.

The last 2 1\2 years have been a long time for almost everyone especially for most people in the British wizard community, but for him it practically flew by.

This might be a big surprise considering the situation he found himself in the last 2 1\2 years.

He spend most of this time sitting in a cold small 10x10 feet stone room with no daylight no hygienic facilities if you exclude a waste bucket and most importantly almost no human contact. He was in the deepest part of Azkaban, the high security wing, where wardens practically never went to and where the concentration of dementors was so high that the few people that were there went insane within days.

These were the cells were you throw someone in and forget they exist.

Whether the lack of wardens, some order from the corrupt ministry or just plane cruelty were the reasons for the lack of food and water he didn't know. Not that this changed for the better as time went on. They stopped sending either after 2 years completely.

Maybe they just forgot that he was there since the sentence for the illegal and completely made up charges were a stay in one of the normal cells in Azkaban for 2 Years. Maybe they thought that they had already released him. He wouldn't find out the answer to this question for a long time.

One might wonder why and how a, in the beginning, 15 years old minor could ever end up in this little peace of hell.

The 'inmate' would say "oh just the usual betrayal, backstabbing, some people agendas, corruption, greed and the sheer stupidity of the British wizard community".

It's not like he was actually guilty of the crime he was accused of having committed. This crime never happened as it was just one big setup.

But guilt was never a deciding factor to put anyone in this prison. It is the height and the amount of the briberies one was willing to pay to the right person and whether or not it fit into the agenda of the people in power. Interesting about this situation is that this prisoner is Harry Potter and those that know about his life growing up with the Dursleys would be surprised so see him now. After more than a decade of starvation at their hands and another 2 1\2 years of little and no food and water one would expect him either to be little more than a skeleton or dead. The former is even more likely since he way not given any water for more than half a year. There are no sources of water so deep underground even though Azkaban is on an island surrounded by it. It's hard to see through his tattered and dirty clothes and due to the lack of light but he has actually has grown quite a bit and gained a lot muscle mass. He looks like a well trained athlete that would not look out of place at any sports contest.

The few time the wardens have bothered to come by to see if they have a corpse to dispose of, but they only saw him sitting in a meditative position at the end of his cell. They were ordered not to open the cell or to help him in any way so the just called through the small opening in the massive reinforced iron door.

The result of this action shocked and frightened the hardened wardens to their core.

They had seen everything between violent insane maniacs, berserkers to completely comatose people but this shocked them more than anything. The wardens never reported anything out of order probably due to fear and no warden ever went to his cell twice. Most of the ones that went there once either quit their job or transferred to some ware else. What could 17-years old do to frighten them so much? He simply opens his eyes and watches them with a cold and calculating expression nothing more nothing less. To them it was like staring into a raging maelstrom of power. Glowing dust seems to come out of his eyes only to disperse shortly after rising a bit. They felt as is something extremely powerful was judging their mind and soul and found them unworthy of his presence. Followed was this with a soul searing horror that paralyzed them for a perceived eternity. After this happened a few times even the most hardened aurors did not dare to go any ware near his cell. Most of the new recruits that were unfortunately enough to have to work at Azkaban quit their job after this experience. What scared some of then more than this were the rumors that followed some of those visits. Three times one of the aurors that went to his cell was a death eater. Their 'experience' was much more horrifying than the others.

The rumor says that after they went home and went to bead. They were found dead in their bead lying next to whatever partner they had. No one has heated or seen anything but they all had some things in common. Their faces were frozen in a horrified grimace and their arm with the dark mark was completely burned black except for the actual mark.

The people were calling it potters curse even though they had no actual prove he was involved in it since none of the people at Azkaban ever talked about their experience near his cell.

Than again most people thought that Harry Potter was either insane before he was send to azkaban or would go insane within hours. His strong reaction to the dementors' effect was public knowledge thanks to the Daily Prophets propaganda. They would be really surprised to know that his mental state is better than ever and that he is saner than most of the people working for the ministry.

He had learned his lesson. The one lesson that Dumb-as-a-door, the Ministry, Hogwarts and the rest of wizard Britain have thought him: They were all not worth fighting for.

"_My time in this place was coming to its end. I can sense it."_

His stay had thought him a lot, more than anyone could guess.

He could feel five Aurors s followed by four dementors coming to his cell. Interestingly the dementors turned around and left very fast when they came near his cell.

"_Hmm, why could that be, probably because they fear me now more than the possible punishment they could get for ignoring their orders."_

Of cause hi was very happy with this. It meant that his tactics had worked and that these evil creatures would not willingly approach him anymore.

Finally he would be let out in the world again but this time he would walk his own way. No manipulative old headmaster, no ministry and no false friends would tell him what to do and what not. But most importantly he would go looking for her, find her and get to know her again. Much time has passed and he hoped that she was still thinking of him at least some time.

"_What was she doing now, were was she now, was she even in the country and how will I find her"_. Those were just some of his thoughts as he could hear steps approaching.

"_He he my captors are in for one big surprise"_ went through his head when he could hear the sound of his cell door being opened for the fist time since the beginning of his 'stay'.

Auror Jordans day had gotten worse about two hours ago. He was told to retrieve whatever was in Harry Potter's cell. That is a place he never wanted to go to again. He even would prefer a solo patrol through nocturne ally to this. The minister of magic personally ordered his release despite the fact that they were supposed to have released him half-a-year ago. The little coward immediately left the prison, using his personal portkey. He probably has to prepare his next propaganda act to claim that he was working for the public safety despite massive prove of the contrary. Now he and his whole dayshift have to fetch HIM and deliver him to the ministries doorsteps.

He doesn't even want to think about that place and now he was on his way there. At least he is not alone, that would be worse. His hands were becoming more jittery than usual with every step he came closer to the cell.

A scared look passed between the mighty Aurors as they open the cell door.

There he just sat at exactly the place he was thrown on. Jordans carefully illuminated the whole cell with his borderline antique troche. He had to use it since no wands were allowed in the high security wing. Two of his colleges went in after him in order to lift Potter up, but to their surprise and shock he stood up on his own just before they reached him. All of the aurors jumped back either to flee or to fight since many inmates tried to attack them when they were released.

But to their surprise he just looked at them with those scary glowing green eyes.

_"Oh, the mighty Auror force of the ministry sends their best and bravest, scared of an unarmed supposedly starved to death inmate. That gives soooo much hope for the future of this country"_ shot through Harry's head in the long few seconds it took for them to react.

The jittery Auror to his left fumbled with something he was trying to pull out of his robe.

A few seconds and a few looks between the Aurors passed until the left Auror threw a set of bracelets at him saying "He- he- here, put these on Potter."

"_They are actually expecting me to put these on by myself? _

_Don't these idiots actually learn anything at their Auror academy? It's a miracle that Sirius was the first and only inmate to ever escape on his own with these picture book definitions of incompetence as wardens."_

With every passing second the Aurors were getting more nervous. Intelligent thoughts like_ „what if he doesn't cooperate_" and "_what if he unleashes the curse on us for bothering him_" went through their panicking minds.

Finally Harry decided that they had scared themselves enough and put these heavy and unknown to them useless magic suppression bracelets on and closed them.

"_I have yet to say a word and they are ready to run away at any second_" He thought with much hidden amusement. Of cause he didn't close them completely so that he could get them off if he really needed it or if he had to flee suddenly.

Instead of waiting for those Aurors to get moving Harry set off on his own. Had the Aurors not been in the state they were they might have wondered how he new the way to the exit. After seeing Potter walk out they practically ran out of the cell.

For a second Harry entertained the thought to lock these idiots in his cell bur he decided against it since they, the ministry DunbelD or the DE`s, would probably charge him with something like "imprisoning innocent ministry Aurors" or some other nonsense ignoring that they had the cell keys and could just let themselves out.

The formation that leaves the main building on Azkaban Island is one that is rarely seen here. The prisoner was walking ahead of the group with one Auror at each side and one behind him. One could think they were merely his escorts and not the ministry Aurors that are supposed to lead him the Department of Magical Law Enforcement where his final release would take place.

Once this strange procession reached the sore Harry turned around to the Aurors and asked "How are we supposed to cross over to the mainland without a boat or a Portkey?"

Harry could clearly remember a small dock made out of old wooden pegs and planks being here when he was brought here. Now there was no sign of it ever being here.

"The ministry decided to chance the protocol. Now this part of the beach can be reached with a ministry portkey and they are also the only way to leave it" answers Auror Jordans with an undertone of distaste.

"Is that man an idiot?" exclaimed Harry. "Making it possible to come here by portkey weakens the security of this place much weaker. He is practically asking for every death eater to be broken out"

One of the other Aurors asked Harry in surprise „How do you know that is was Minister Fudge's idea to "improve" the security of Azkaban?" No one questioned how everyone knew who the idiot he was talking about was.

Harry looked at the Auror with disbelief "Fudge is a corrupt cowardly incompetent idiot. His prime advisor and major founds giver is Lucius Malfoy who is Voldemorts right hand man. Of cause he would willingly weaken the security of Azkaban. It is much easier to break out all death eaters that didn't manage to briber their way out of prison if they can come here by portkey."

After they flinched at Voldemorts name Auror Jordans answered that only specific ministry permitted portkeys could bring someone here.

"Sure," said Harry with sarcasm dripping from his voice"it's not like Fudge would give Malfoy any number of portkeys for a small 'campaign contribution'"

"_At least they have gotten over their fear of me" Harry noted mentally._

"Do we have any more time to waste here?" Harry asked the Aurors.

He wanted to get off this rock and get away from any ministry personnel as fast as possible.

While Auror Jordans was looking for the return portkey Harry used the opportunity to use his mind skills, which he had acquired in his 'short' stay in Azkaban, to get a small glimpse into the distracted and mostly relaxed Aurors mind. He wanted to know what was waiting for him in the ministry.

"_Hmm, so Fudge is planning some kind of propaganda gig with me as an unwilling participant. He is going to be very disappointed soon. I have to get to …Madam Bones office to get my final release. Probably another one of this' protocol changes' he mentioned. After that I will have to go to Gringots and see if I can get some important information there. Anything else I will have to plan after I get what I need. _

_I just hope the Goblins can help me."_

Auror Jordans lifted his head out of his robe having found a simple rope which is probably the return portkey.

Harry withdrew from the Aurors mind and touched the rope. _"Good, he didn't notice anything."_

The last thoughts that passed through Harries mind before an uncomfortable pull on his stomach pulled him away was _"I hope this is the last time I have to see this place" _and _"I will have to use one of my own ways of transportation out of the ministry, can't have these people following me."_

AN2: For those that are wondering what I will do with the DA: O crossover. I will use the magic and parts of their lore, some people and places for the story. This will mainly be a HP/Stargate crossover.

More details as to how all fits together will come later. Since the DA: O franchise is still very young I will have to make up some stuff on my own.

Some of the HP story will definitely be AU. For pairings it will definitely be H/Hr or a very small Harem story. I am not sure of this yet. If you haven't caught it yet there will be some Dumbledore and Fudge bashing and I think some Wesley's will make an appearance too. Harry will be very powerful (he already is magic wise) but he will have to grow into much of his power you . I will see how far I will take this story. It will either be a series of one shots or a full story if there is enough interest for it. So please R&R and tell me what you think for this starting chapter.


End file.
